


Mani lisce e perfette

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Come facevano quelle mani a essere sempre così lisce e perfette?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu desiderio  
> Parole: 100 Word

Come facevano quelle mani a essere sempre così lisce e perfette? Era la tipica domanda che Tezuka si poneva ogni volta che quei palmi gli sfioravano il corpo facendogli crescere un’atroce voglia verso l’antico rivale.  
Il tocco di quel ragazzo era così morbido e delicato che riusciva a mandarlo completamente in subbuglio, sopratutto quando gli sfiorava l’erezione che non faceva altro che rispondere a quello sfregamento irrigidendosi con l’unico desiderio di venire su quei meravigliosi palmi che tanto lo eccitavano.  
«Atobee… ah.. io…» pronunciò il tennista sul punto di esplodere fra quelle mani che tanto lo facevano impazzire. «Sto venendo!» 


End file.
